


It's a Match!

by writingblankspaces



Series: You've Got a Match [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Smut, Tinder, Top Kyungsoo, a little bit of fluff bc im a sucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Sehun has found a boyfriend on Tinder, Jongin changes his one-night-stand only stance on Tinder dates. Do Kyungsoo, an office worker, seems promising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Match!

The lights that dotted along the street began to turn on as Jongin scrolled through his Facebook feed, mindlessly clicking like on every few posts from friends, ex-classmates, family members and past flings.

After reading a particularly sappy post from Sehun about celebrating his boyfriend Joonmyun’s 33rd birthday, Jongin closed Facebook and glanced at his messages, hoping to see something from Kyungsoo. When he saw that there were none, he started to question the situation he was in.

Here he was sitting at the foot of an empty driveway, waiting for a man he met on a dating app to get home. There were so many things telling him to leave and un-match Kyungsoo, but there were just as many telling him to stay and ride things out.

If he was lucky.

It was obvious that they were going to have sex considering how their recent conversations had been going. In just the last two days, Kyungsoo had asked Jongin what he liked in bed. He’d started off with lighter things like cuddling, moaning and oral then things escalated to being bound, spanked, degraded and came on. Even as Jongin was reading over the conversation, he found himself blushing at all that he’d typed as well as Kyungsoo’s enthusiastic reactions and responses.

Those were the reasons why he was still seated in his car, his body buzzing with arousal when Kyungsoo pulled into his driveway. The other man saw Jongin’s car and squinted to confirm before he waved Jongin inside. It was nearly humorous how quickly he got out of his car and swiftly jogged, using all the length of his legs to end up right behind Kyungsoo as he unlocked the front door.

“Jongin right?” The question came the moment they were inside and Jongin nodded before he inched out his jacket then draped it over his arm. “And you’re Kyungsoo correct?” The man grinned and nodded before he took off his own jacket and hung it up in a small closet near the front door. Both men toed off their shoes then Jongin followed Kyungsoo to a kitchen. He stood near the table, awkwardly looking around until he was invited to take a seat while Kyungsoo cooked dinner.

At first, Jongin thought he was joking but when he mentioned that all the good restaurants were probably closed, Jongin and his stomach agreed.

It took Kyungsoo no more than thirty minutes to whip up spaghetti and garlic bread, much to Jongin’s surprise. The man had mentioned in one of their first conversations, as well as on his Tinder profile, that he loved to cook and Jongin got to see it firsthand.

The look that graced Kyungsoo’s face when Jongin moaned at how good the food was was something he wished he could burn into his memory. Kyungsoo had smiled, his cheeks glowing a light pink before he began to eat his own food, obviously pleased at Jongin's enjoyment. 

Between bites, they talked about things like what Jongin did for a job—a contemporary dance teacher for children—when he wasn’t in school where he was a dance major. Kyungsoo explained his job more in detail and the paper-pushing desk job that Jongin had assumed from their previous conversations (and Kyungsoo's profile) ended up being more of an executive position.

“And you managed to do all that after graduating from college? That’s amazing,” Jongin sighed, downing the last bit of wine in his glass.

After Kyungsoo had finished cooking, Jongin had watched him debate which wine would go better with tomato sauce before he’d decided on something that he called a ‘dry red.’

Jongin had accepted his glass with a smile and took occasional sips, deciding that all wine still tasted the same to him. The one glass wasn’t enough to get him drunk, but it was enough to make him feel more at ease as he finished his dinner and they moved their conversation to the living room.

While Kyungsoo talked more about his job, which was interesting, Jongin kept focusing on how he licked his lips ever few moments.

Call it shallow, but one of the reasons Jongin had swiped right on Kyungsoo had been because of his lips. Full and pink, Jongin found himself getting aroused at the mere thought of Kyungsoo kissing him with them.

His mind kept going back to the text messages they’d shared the previous two nights where Kyungsoo made it clear that he had quite a few things he wanted to do to Jongin with his mouth.

“I’m sorry I’ve been talking about myself so much. I guess I’m just jittery? Do you want to um,” Kyungsoo started, stopping to cock his head in the direction of what Jongin assumed to be the bedroom.

 

The back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and suddenly Jongin was on his back, Kyungsoo’s hands moving quickly to unbuckle and yank down his jeans. In the process, his underwear went with them, leaving him naked from the waist down.

Jongin immediately felt a little awkward due to the other man still being fully clothed, but Kyungsoo seemed to sense it and remedied the situation. He removed his own clothes plus Jongin’s shirt, leaving them both unabashedly naked. 

The older man’s eyes roamed over Jongin’s body with a look of hunger before he leaned down to bite and nip marks into the soft brown skin on his stomach.

By the time he got to Jongin’s dick, Jongin was anxious for any stimulation he could get. He was taken by surprise when Kyungsoo wasted no time leaning to suckle at the head of his dick and massage his balls.

It only took a few trips down Kyungsoo’s throat before Jongin’s hips were rising to meet Kyungsoo’s lips, dazed by how pretty the man’s plump lips looked stretched around his dick.

His hands wandered to Kyungsoo’s hair, gripping tightly when all of his length was engulfed by the man’s warm, tight throat. In fact, he’d been so caught up that he didn’t even notice that Kyungsoo had also slicked up some of his fingers, one of them already probing at his ass.

Jongin knew that once Kyungsoo worked one or two digits inside and prodded at his prostate, he’d be a goner. It hadn’t been too long since the last time he’d been with someone else, but it hadn’t even compared to how Kyungsoo was making him feel. 

Just as he’d predicted, with two fingers now angled at the spot inside of him, his toes were curling and his hips were rising off the bed as he let out high pitched keens. 

The release seemed to rise from the tips of his toes and pounded over him as Kyungsoo’s lips touched his stomach and his grip tightened on his balls. He came in waves, his orgasm refusing to fizzle and instead continued. Kyungsoo swallowed it all and when he was done, the man released Jongin with a pop and removed his fingers.

A few minutes went by before he could speak again, still trying to regain control over his body.

“That was the best blowjob I’ve ever had in my life. I might’ve blacked out when I came. I can’t remember, though.” Kyungsoo grinned with his shiny, blowjob-swollen lips and let out a raspy “thanks.”

God, Jongin loved his mouth. He definitely hadn’t been lying when Kyungsoo said he knew how to use his mouth.

His body was still tingled aftershocks but he ignored them, looking down at Kyungsoo’s neglected erection. Without even asking, he picked up the lube that was by his thigh and squirted some in his hand before he gripped the man’s dick.

He wasn’t accustomed to how Kyungsoo liked to be touched, so he switched up his technique every few strokes. Jongin started off slow and even, then he tried quick bursts, pulling breathy moans from Kyungsoo. Finally, he settled on quick and tight, relishing in the hiss the man made when he’d squeeze extra tight around the base.

Kyungsoo had told him that he liked being teased and edged, so Jongin did his best. Each time he was sure Kyungsoo was close the edge, he’d squeeze then return to his quick and tight stroke. The man rested his hand on Jongin’s shoulder and when the feeling of an impending orgasm struck him for the third time that night, he squeezed at Jongin’s shoulder blade.

Out of pity, he didn’t squeeze to stave off the man’s orgasm and kept stroking him, leaning down. Initially, Kyungsoo was confused by his actions but once his orgasm struck him, he figured it out.

Jongin had said that he loved being come on and that’s exactly what happened as he stroked Kyungsoo through his release. Streak after streak painted Jongin’s face until most of his face was covered in come and Kyungsoo found himself grinning.

The younger man really did look pretty with clumps of come on his lips, cheeks, and chin.

He let Kyungsoo go and leaned back on the bed, hoisting his upper body up on his elbows. Kyungsoo stared as Jongin licked what he could reach and dragged whatever he couldn’t to his mouth with a finger.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo sighed reaching to get a few tissues for Jongin to finish cleaning his face with. Jongin gave him a curious look before he licked his lips again, took the tissues and wiped the mess from his face.

When he finished, he sat them on the nightstand near him.

“You didn’t think I was lying to you when I said I liked to be came on right?” Kyungsoo shook his head and ran his hand through hair.

“Definitely not, but to see it is even hotter than I imagined a few nights ago.” Now it was time for Jongin to blush and he looked down, a cheeky smile on his face. “I’ll assume that you meant what you said about dirty talk and being degraded then?” The second question was whispered and Jongin nodded, still feeling too shy to look up.

It wasn’t every day that Jongin happened upon people who were either also into his more drastic kinks or willing to fulfill them.

 

When Kyungsoo moved between his thighs and reached to put on a condom, Jongin gripped his wrist.

“Not to be vulgar, but we’ve both swallowed each other’s come. You don’t have to if you don’t want. I definitely don’t mind.” One of Kyungsoo’s eyebrows rose and he nodded before he tossed the foil package across the room. Jongin watched it land on the floor before he laughed and spread his legs wider then wrapped his thighs around Kyungsoo’s back, pulling him closer.

“Wow I haven’t even stuck my dick in yet and you’re already so anxious and you want me to raw you too? Amazing,” Kyungsoo’s voice dropped an octave or two and Jongin immediately shivered. He was already at half-mast but when Kyungsoo uttered the words, he felt his body react immediately. Kyungsoo stroked himself with a lubed up hand then wiped the remnants on the sheets.

“Aww, are you wet for me baby? Just a few words and you’re leaking all over yourself,” the man reached between them and dipped his finger in the pre-come that had pooled on Jongin’s stomach, pressing his thumb to his index finger to show Jongin the line of sticky fluid. He bit his lower lip and nodded, leaning his head back when Kyungsoo pressed inside of him.

He paused for a moment when he was seated all the way inside of him, then he gripped Jongin’s thighs, rolling his hips so slow and calculated that he brushed past Jongin’s prostate each time. Jolts ran through his body and with Kyungsoo’s intense gaze set on him, Jongin found himself growing impossibly harder despite having not touched himself.

Just as he was about to change that, Kyungsoo moved his hand away and shifted them so that Jongin’s legs were no longer wrapped lazily around his waist. Instead, the man moved his hands to support under Jongin’s knees while he began to move quicker. His hips slammed into Jongin’s ass, making the man mumble pleads while his hands grabbed a hold of a pillow and the sheets.

“Look at how cute you are, begging for me to fuck you harder like the slut I know you are. Is this good?” The question was punctuated with a hard thrust and Jongin panted, nodding his head.

In the haze of his arousal, Jongin could still make out how Kyungsoo’s forehead shined in the small amount of moonlight that came through the window. His face was set in a smug expression despite the fact that his cheeks were pink from exertion. He would’ve offered to change positions, but at that point, Jongin was already far-gone. He was so close to coming he could cry.

As Jongin’s luck would have it, Kyungsoo noticed and reached down, squeezing at the base of Jongin’s dick. Immediately, Jongin whined and moaned, begging Kyungsoo to let him come as the man’s flesh slapped against his own.

“Only if you’ll be good.” Jongin nodded and shook his head, frustrated tears falling down his face.

“I’ll be so good Soo, so good. Please, please, please let me come,” Kyungsoo let go of one of Jongin’s knees and reached between them, stroking Jongin slow and steady, the exact opposite of the pace he slammed into Jongin with.

Jongin’s body and mind were confused but his orgasm started to build up again and this time, he managed to warn Kyungsoo. The man kept stroking and Jongin proceeded to spill between them, his stomach clenching as his second orgasm of the night hit him nearly as hard as the first. With each gush of come, his breath left him and he could only struggle to catch it as Kyungsoo raced towards his own orgasm.

“Now that you’ve come, you’re squeezing me so tightly like you don’t want me to pull out,” Kyungsoo’s words sounded far away as Jongin came down from his orgasm but he still found the strength to nod his head. “Such a pretty slut, I’m going to come inside of you and make you mine. Is that you what you want?” More head nodding from Jongin.

However crude or demeaning, Jongin loved it and despite having already come, he could already feel the resurgence of arousal rolling around in the pit of his stomach.

Kyungsoo came with something that sounded like a cross between a grunt and moan, pressing flush against Jongin’s body.

 

“I expected things to go good, but I didn’t expect us to be so compatible,” Kyungsoo sighed after they’d wiped themselves off and slid underneath the blanket.

“Same here. It’s rare to meet people who, get me.” Jongin emphasized the last two words by waving his arms and Kyungsoo laughed.

“You mean share you turn-ons right?” Jongin scratched his head and gave Kyungsoo a shy look before he nodded. The man had seen through him so easily. It gave him a weird, warm feeling. 

Usually after a typical Tinder hookup, Jongin slipped from the room and unmatched the person. Kyungsoo was proving to be different in all areas. For one, Jongin found himself to be pleasantly sore and satisfied for the first time in a long while. For another, Kyungsoo was genuinely interesting and interested in him.

Jongin hated to admit it to himself, but it seemed like he was catching feelings for Kyungsoo, something he’d sworn never to do on Tinder until Sehun had stumbled upon his current boyfriend. Now, he wasn’t sure what he was looking for on the dating app besides one-night stands or at least, he hadn’t been completely sure until that moment.

One thing led to another and Jongin ended up spending the night. For once someone didn’t care about the height difference and let Jongin be the little spoon.

 

When morning rolled around, Jongin woke up to a bright room and the smell of breakfast wafting through the whole house. He slipped into his boxers and shirt, found his way to the bathroom and pissed before he wandered into the kitchen.

Standing at the stove with a pink apron on, Kyungsoo turned around with a grin.

“Good morning. I figured since I was off today, I would cook you breakfast,” Jongin stared at the meal set out on the table and debated whether he should leave or stay. Even after his debate over his budding feelings towards Kyungsoo, he didn’t want to fall too hard too soon.

He’d made that mistake before.

Jongin must’ve been quiet for too long and Kyungsoo walked over to him, a pensive look on his small face.

“Don’t overthink this Jongin. I can tell that that’s what you’re doing,” Jongin’s heart stopped in his chest and glanced down, too afraid to verbally reply back.

How was it that Kyungsoo could pin him down so easily? Was he that much of an open book?

“I’m reluctant to say this because I don’t want to scare you, but I like you. Not only do we have shared interests, but we also have good chemistry. Especially in bed.” Jongin blushed and his mind flashed back to the previous night when he’d been underneath Kyungsoo, begging.

“I—I agree,” when Kyungsoo heard Jongin’s words, his face lit up and he cleared his throat before he gathered the other man into a tight hug. As he pulled away, Jongin noticed a slight pink dusting to his cheeks.

“Forgive me. I’m rarely this affectionate or touchy, but I really do like you. I was curious about you the moment I came across your profile and the conversation we had over dinner was great too. You’re just someone I can see being in my life.” The words and their meaning weren’t lost on Jongin, but he stood in place like he hadn’t comprehended anything.

Kyungsoo let him carry on for a few minutes before he pushed him towards the table.

“Eat your breakfast before it gets cold,” Jongin nodded, still in disbelief by how things were going. He sat at the table and started eating the food, noting that it was just as delicious as the spaghetti had been the night before. He could really get used to eating food better than instant ramen and takeout. Before he really noticed, the food was gone and Kyungsoo was clearing the plate in front of him and removing his apron.

“Feel free to shower, I left fresh towels on the counter.” Jongin nodded again then he released his lip that he’d been chewing on.

“I like you too and I agree with everything you’ve said so far. I don’t know how to go on from here, but I would love to be in your life if you’ll be in mine.” Kyungsoo’s wide grin returned and nodded.

“Tell you what, we can talk about it when you don’t smell like come and sweat,” Jongin’s face turned red and he headed in the direction of the bathroom while Kyungsoo chuckled.


End file.
